A machine tool is a machine for shaping and machining metal or other rigid materials, usually by cutting, boring, grinding, shearing and other forms of deformation. Examples of common machine tools include CNC machining centers and lathes. The cutting/machining of a workpiece may be carried out using a variety of cutting tools, such as end mills, boring bars, saw arbors and inserts.
Existing cutting tools typically have a round shank which is clamped in a tool holder by means of a suitable collet chuck or clamping sleeve. While existing clamping systems for cutting tools for use with machine tools are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of accuracy, rigidity, repeatability and quick change of tools. In particular, known clamping systems consist of multiple components that can flex or move as a result of vibration during operation, which provides for less then optimal rigidity and which can lead to decreased tool life. Moreover, as a result of these multiple components, tolerance stack-up can become an issue, decreasing accuracy.